Caught
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: Four times Abby and Marcus tried to be discrete during their secret liaisons, and one time when they didn't bother. Or…five times they were caught in their evening entanglements. Kabby. Valentines Day fluff and forest make out sessions because why not.


_Okay, so kabby didn't kiss and i had a lot of vent up feelings so I needed to write this. Since uni is starting soon, this will be the last kabby fic I'll write until July at least :( Seriously this ship has kept me up until 1am writing fic I can't waste that time anymore!_

 _Anyway, this idea came to me and was an extension on the kabby valentines day fic i thought about but never got around to writing. It's a little occ so apologies for that, and a little too cheesy, but i couldn't help myself. when it comes to these two i'm a cliche cheesy romantic wreck. I've seen a few kabby fics with them being caught and the idea is really amusing. I can imagine the two wanting their relationship to be kept a secret but failing abysmally at hiding it from everyone else. and i can so imagine others having betting pools betting that they're a thing!_

 _Anyway, as always please review! They mean the world to me. Enjoy! And let's hope these two hurry up and kiss soon because Jesus Christ it needs to bloody happen. I can't take this anymore!_

 _~ Lydia 3_

 _ **Summary** : Four times Abby and Marcus tried to be discrete during their secret liaisons, and one time when they didn't bother. Or…five times they were caught in their evening entanglements. Kabby._

 ** _I do not own the 100. All rights go to the producers, writers and creators of this show. This is written for entertainment purposes only._**

 **Caught**

…

 _They were careless the first time they were caught…_

Marcus knew that he should be more careful. Yet there he was, slamming her up against the wall and kissing her senseless.

It was like he had lost all control of his body. But they hadn't had a moment to themselves in days, _weeks_.

And she had been staring at him from across the table during the meeting all evening, smirking, her eyes dark and intense as they slid down his frame as if she was mentally undressing him from across the room. And his eyes were lingering on her lips with the same burning hunger, because it seemed like years since he had last kissed her. So Marcus couldn't help but linger back behind with her at the end of the meeting, waiting for the others to leave before he decided then and there that he couldn't go another second without her.

Marcus knew that he should stop now, and she was protesting against his lips too. _She had patients to see. He had paperwork he needed to examine with Sinclair._ Yet her lips were soon moving with his with equal hunger and parting for him, granting him deeper access. And as his tongue swiped across her lips and their tongues danced together, she tasted incredible, like spice and lemon from the teas she loved to sip at night and something so intoxicating and _uniquely her_ , and for the life of him he couldn't bring himself to stop kissing her.

And she was moaning into his mouth as his teeth bruised her lower lip, and Marcus loved to hear her moan, but especially loved to hear her breathlessly cry out his name. So his hands sculpted their way down her curves and to her hips whilst his lips nibbled the curve of her ear in the spot that he knew drove her insane. And smirking against her lips, his hands slipped under her shirt, sending waves of shivers up her spine as they traced patterns across her ribcage and lower back, before squeezing and caressing each of her breasts, finally releasing his name from her lips.

And her hips were rolling against his building arousal now, as if trying to extinguish the fire they felt blazing between them. Her kisses were hot and hungry too, her lips peppering a trail of kisses down his jaw and biting his ear. And she was hooking her leg around his waist, her hands dragging his hands down to her hips as she begged him to _'fuck me against the wall'._

And that was when Bellamy had walked in.

Marcus knew that he should have been embarrassed, but as Abby pushed him away so quickly and with such force as if she had touched an electric fence, and quickly apologised to the very embarrassed but clearly amused Bellamy for having stumbled in and witnessed their intimate affair, Marcus only felt frustration. Frustrated that he hadn't taken the extra second to lock the door and frustrated at the burning tension he felt that would be left unsatisfied.

Nonetheless, rather bashfully, Bellamy promised not to tell anyone about their relationship. At least for that day, they were able to breathe a sigh of relief.

…

 _The same couldn't really be said for the second time they were caught…_

It was the early morning, and Abby was curled up in his arms in his tent, waking up to his sleeping form.

And she should have been long gone by now. But he had asked her to stay last night. And it was winter, the chilling breeze and rain outside making the warm blankets and Marcus's secure arms even more inviting. So she had stayed, promising him that she would leave in the early morning before anyone else would rise to catch her leaving his tent.

But Abby couldn't bring herself to leave. She could barely tear her eyes away from him. She had rolled over to her side so she was facing him, initially intent on waking him up, but she couldn't find it within herself to do so.

He looked so peaceful sleeping, his eyes closed and muscles relaxed, so far from his usual hardened features and stony stares and stressful lines and crinkles. And Abby wanted to enjoy watching his face when it was like this, soft and trouble free.

Abby brushed her lips against his brow and than the corner of his jaw, burying her nose into his neck. She always loved how he smelled, especially in the mornings. Like dirt and forest and creak water. Her eyes fluttered shut, letting herself get drunk on his smell. Her hand moved to run through his hair, her lips now kissing a trail down his shoulder.

She felt him stir beneath her. Smirking, Abby trailed her toe up his leg, wrapping her bare leg around his waist, pushing herself up against him. She could already feel his arousal hot and hard against her.

Suddenly Abby felt his hands wrap around her frame and she squeaked, his arms pulling her up and rolling her onto him. Abby bit back a small giggle as her legs straddled his waist, meeting his sleepy eyes. His hand was snaking around her waist, the other brushing the tousle of wavy curls that had fallen over her eye.

"Morning," he whispered, his lips quirking into a smile that radiated his features and managed to send her heart fluttering wildly.

"Morning," she replied softly.

She met his coco coloured eyes and swore that she was falling into them. It was ludicrous really. This effect he seemed to have on her. They were adults and had battled death countless times, yet he always made her feel like a blushing schoolgirl on her prom night.

"Sleep well?"

"Mmm hmmm".

"I thought you were leaving early this morning?"

He was tracing small circles on her waist with one hand, whilst his other one drew patterns down her lower back.

"Well, it's still early". Her finger trailed a path down his chest suggestively. "Actually, _very_ early. The sun's barely risen".

He lifted an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Oh really?"

And she knew that he knew where her suggestive tone was going.

"So Commander, how do you suggest we fill in the time?"

Abby laughed as he rolled her onto her back, capturing her lips in his. And she couldn't help but thank every star in the sky that he hadn't stayed back on the Arc but was here _with her,_ and that they could have these mornings together.

Marcus was pinning her arms up above her head, a teasing smirk on his lips as he kissed a path down the slope of her neck and down the valley between her breasts. Abby giggled and squirmed as his fingers found the ticklish spot near her ribs, and Marcus swore that her laugh alone could warm his heart up during even the coldest of winter nights.

His lips ghosted over her stomach before they kissed a path up towards her inner thigh, his stumble tickling her skin. And Abby was moaning now, her fingers tugging through his hair and twisting the bed sheets as she encouraged him to go _further, quicker_. Then he was burying his head between her thighs and kissing the aching fire that burned for his touch.

Abby gasped and moaned and breathed out his name as she became a hot withering mess underneath him, and Marcus swore that he couldn't love her anymore than he did now.

And as Abby finally pulled him up to cover his lips with hers, breathless and completely undone, she remembered as she always did the time he was trapped after the missile, and swore that she would be willing to die for him time and time again if that's what it took for him to stay.

But the precious times they shared together were rare, and Abby barely had time to linger on these thoughts before –

"Abby stop- the zipper-"

Abby froze, and too heard the sound of the zipper flap being opened. Quickly she rolled off of Marcus and slipped under the covers. Marcus too went under the covers. She prayed that it wasn't one of the kids in here…god knows what they would think of them…

"Councilor Kane, our morning patrols just returned with word that-"

Abby recognised Sinclair's voice halting. He was no doubt staring at the lump under covers next to Marcus.

"Um…"

Sighing, Abby popped her head up, deciding that it was useless to hide anyway.

Sinclair's eyes widened, but an amused smile soon formed on his lips. _Really, everyone had called this long ago._

"Chancellor," Sinclair finally stated.

Abby pushed her lips together, and to her surprise felt Marcus shaking his head as a chuckle bubbled in his chest, clearly too amused to be embarrassed.

"Give me ten minutes Sinclair and we'll discuss it outside," Marcus said.

Sinclair nodded, preparing himself to leave before Abby quickly spoke, "Sinclair, we'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about…this _"._

Sinclair nodded. "Of course," he turned around and then paused, casting the two another look. "I thought I should say congratulations for you two…really, I'm happy for you both".

Abby's eyes widened as he fled the tent, and Marcus was now well and truly chuckling next to her. She hit his shoulder.

"What?" Marcus said. "Rumor has it that there's a betting pool going on regarding when we'll be 'hooking up', as the kids call it".

Abby's eyes rounded. "You can't be serious".

Marcus shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Judging by Sinclair's reaction, I'd say he just won the bet".

Abby groaned and sank back down into the covers. Bellamy had promised not to tell, as did Sinclair. But why did she feel like the rumors about their relationship were already spreading wildly?

…

 _The third time they were caught was Marcus's fault really..._

He had been reckless. But if Abby was being honest with herself, she _had_ encouraged him along the way.

According to the rest of the camp, the Chancellor was taking a trip through the woods to collect some medical herbs and spices that Nyko could concoct into medicine, accompanied by Kane of course (to ensure her safety).

The others didn't have to know that the two leaders were making out hungrily against the tree like horny teenagers, the basket of herbs long forgotten by their feet.

Abby was groaning into his mouth, her hands hurriedly trying to shed him of his jacket as her hips grinded up against his. She felt him chuckle against her lips at her impatience, which only made her more exasperated.

She knew that Marcus always wanted to take his time with her, to explore every inch of her skin as if he were worshipping her with his lips. And some days it made her feel like a Goddess. And other days it drove her crazy to no end, because she knew that their time was short, and god dammit they hadn't had any time together in weeks, and most likely wouldn't again for a long time.

" _Marcus,"_ she breathed almost desperately into his lips, her leg wrapping around his waist and fingers fumbling with his buttons.

Suddenly his hands were running up her sides and pushing her hands away from his, pinning her arms above her head. He met her fiery, lustrous eyes and smirked, drawing his lips to the curve of her ear.

"I want to take my time with you," he murmured.

And then his lips were peppering a trail of kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, finding the hollow in her neck. Abby bit back a moan as she felt him suck the tender spot that he knew drove her wild, his teeth soon grazing her skin.

Abby knew that she should stop him. Remind him that he couldn't leave behind a bruise again. But she knew that he always enjoyed leaving behind his mark on her. And her thoughts soon turned to mush when she felt one hand hold her arms securely above her, whilst his free hand went to slip beneath her jeans and reach to stroke the fire between her thighs.

Abby gasped and bit back another cry, unable to do anything but arch her back towards him as his fingers and lips did miraculous things to her body. And as his lips went to suck the corner behind her ear, she knew that it was too late and the bites would already be as plain and visible as a new tattoo.

So when Abby finally fell into his arms, well and truly done, her legs wrapped around his waist and half of her weight still supported by the tree, she could see Marcus smirking from above.

"What?"

But Marcus was skimming his fingers along the curve of her neck and behind her ear, as if he was admiring his work. Abby repressed a small groan as she managed to stand up again. "You couldn't stop yourself, could you?"

"If I recall, you didn't seem to be protesting either".

Abby ran her fingers down the blemish, grazing her lower lip.

"Don't worry. Here".

Marcus reached for her braid and undid it, fanning her hair out and around her neck. "Nobody will tell".

Abby nodded, brushing her hair down. She hoped so. She could only imagine what they would say if they saw the marks…

It seemed that Abby didn't need to imagine what they would say. Because it wasn't long when they had arrived back to camp with the basket of herbs before the winter weather had picked up, sending a gust of wind sweeping throughout the camp and sending Abby's hair into the air.

Abby hadn't even made it into medical before her curls like everyone else's hair were everywhere. Jackson happened to be walking past at the time, and before she could straighten her hair back down his eyes were widening with concern.

"Abby, what happened? Did you get bitten by-"

Jackson stopped short when he noticed the blush rising in the doctor's cheeks and her quick attempts to cover the mark with her hair. His eyes drifted over to Marcus who was walking back into the gates, a knowing smile spreading across the boy's face.

"Um yes, a bug bite". Abby said, trying to maintain a composed voice. "It's alright though, I have some cream for it".

Jackson nodded, the smile still on his face. "Of course. I think Octavia may have a few things to conceal the marks too, if that would interest you?"

Abby nodded, and knew from the boy's knowing look that this would be their little secret. _Yeah, at this rate it would be his and half the camp's secret._

…

 _The fourth time they were caught was really unavoidable…_

Well, that's what Marcus tried to tell himself anyway.

It was Valentines Day, and Marcus couldn't let the earth's holiday pass without celebrating it with Abby. He recalled sitting next to a younger Abby Griffin back on the Arc in his Earth skills' class as the teacher spoke about the romantic tradition. He remembered Abby's eyes round with delight, hanging onto every one of her teacher's words before she whispered to him, _'Valentines Day. Doesn't it sound wonderful Marcus?'_

Marcus thought that the tradition was ridiculous. He couldn't understand how their ancestors could waste their time and resources celebrating such ridiculous holidays, from Valentines Day to Easter to New Years. He remembered Abby gushing about the tradition of flowers, before she clearly said _'I wouldn't want roses though. They look so dark, don't you think?'_

' _Oh, and what would you like then?'_

' _Daises. Hundreds of them!'_

So there Marcus was, up before the crack of dawn and scattering daises across one of the empty conference rooms. It wasn't the coziest room to celebrate the romantic holiday, but it was the only room free for today (he had checked Abby's schedule to make sure that the council meetings would be held in the other meeting room). Marcus scattered the tables and floors with _hundreds and hundreds_ of daises. He had even managed to find some scented candles from the boxes of supplies that they had brought back from Mt Weather, and was placing the lit candles around the room.

Finally, he placed a silver heart shaped locket connected to a silver chain on the table inbetween two candles. Marcus had managed to get Wick to help him make the piece of jewelry after confessing to him that it was for Abby. Together, they had melted down some old metal and junk and (after many burnt fingers and curses and rage), shaped the melted silver liquid into a heart locket.

Marcus stepped back to admire his work. The room looked perfect. All that was left was Abby.

Marcus snuck into medical with a card instructing Abby where to find him, and a bouquet of daises in his hand. He placed the items on her desk before turning around to leave.

Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough.

"Kane?"

Marcus glanced up at Raven, who was standing at the tent entrance, an amused smile tracing her lips when she saw the flowers.

"You're up early".

Marcus cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Chancellor Griffin asked me to bring some flowers to brighten up the room a bit".

Raven lifted an eyebrow, grinning. "Ah huh. And a heart-shaped card too?"

Marcus mentally cursed himself for being caught and Raven just chuckled.

"It's okay Councilor, I won't tell. We wouldn't want your troops thinking that you've gone soft now if they found out you spent your morning picking up daises and writing love letters".

Marcus bit the inside of his mouth, feeling the urge to tell her that he wasn't writing a 'love letter'. But Raven had limped off, chuckling to herself.

Marcus sighed, shaking his head. He could trust Raven surely…as he could trust Bellamy and Sinclair and Jackson with their secret. Yet why did he feel like the entire Camp already knew about them?

…

 _And the one time they didn't bother hiding…_

Unfortunately for Kane, things didn't go as planned. The patrols had returned reporting sightings of people from the Ice Nation, and he was kept busy all day patrolling the woods and working with Miller, Sinclair, Bellamy and Lincoln to formulate a plan of action if anyone from the Ice Nation came too close to their camp.

Abby too was occupied in Medical. There had been an outbreak of food poisoning since some of the people had discovered some poisonous berries (despite being told not to eat anything that hadn't been cleared yet), and Abby was rushing around each bed, giving people new bowls to throw up in and managing their fevers.

All in all, it wasn't how Marcus Kane had imagined spending his first Valentine's Day with Abby. He didn't even know if she had received the daisies and card, or if she had seen the spectacular room he had set up for her.

But he soon got his answer later that night.

The kids had thrown a little party to celebrate Valentine's Day and Clarke's recent return. There were huge bonfires and music and enough moonshine to last them for days.

Marcus had just finished changing out of his uniform from his last patrol and was heading down to see the celebrations. The party seemed to be in full swing. By now most people were relatively drunk, or at least a little tipsy, and all of the kids and even some of the adults were spinning around on the dance floor.

"Hey there".

Marcus looked up at Abby, smiling. He noticed the cloudy look in her eyes and the bottle of moonshine in her hand.

"You're drinking?"

Abby shrugged, smiling as she tugged him by the hand. "It's a party. Come on".

Marcus frowned as Abby placed the bottle down and kept on tugging him towards her. "Where are we going?"

Marcus finally gave in as she tugged him towards the dance floor. She spun around, still holding onto his hand as she walked backwards, a playful smile dancing on her lips.

"I want to dance with my Valentines".

Then she was tangling her arms around his neck and he was circling his arms around her waist as they swayed to the music, and never in a million years did he think that he'd be dancing with Abby Griffin.

Abby looked up at him, smiling. "Thank you for the flowers. I can't believe that you still remember me gushing about daises to you back on the arc".

Marcus shrugged. Maybe one day he would tell her about the schoolboy crush he used to have for her. _One day…_

"Did you find the room?"

Abby nodded, her eyes gleaming. "It was beautiful. Thank you. But you weren't there".

"I tried to get there, but work kept me busy all day. We had two sightings of the Ice Nation," Marcus explained. He looked down at her, feeling his insides melt just at her smile and resisted the urge to kiss her right there and then. "Did anyone ask about the flowers?"

Abby shook her head. "Although Miller was convinced that they were from Sinclair".

Marcus lifted his eyebrows. "Sinclair?"

Abby chuckled, resting her head against his chest as she continued to sway with him. "I know. Definitely not my type".

An amused smile touched the Councilor's lips. "You have a type?"

"Mmm hmm," Abby hummed, lifting her head up. "Tall, dark and handsome," she studied his eyes, her eyes twinkling. "And I have a thing for men in uniform".

Then she was leaning up on her toes and brushing her lips against his. And Marcus was responding almost instantly, because everyone watching _be damned_. The whole camp probably knew about them anyway, and if they didn't before they certainly did now. But in that moment, Marcus couldn't find it within himself to care.

Instead, his lips were moving with hers as his hand curled around the curve of her neck, guiding her deeper into the kiss. And her eyes were fluttering shut as she pulled him in closer, her body soon melting into his. And the earth stood still and it was just he and Abby and her glorious kisses, and everything felt right in the world.

They could vaguely hear people hooting and cheering them on from behind, and Clarke dry heaving somewhere when they finally pulled apart, but neither of them cared. Marcus smiled down at her, and it was then that he noticed the silver heart shaped locket hanging around her neck.

"You're wearing it".

Abby bit her lip and smiled, touching the jewel. "It's beautiful. I was surprised when Wick told me that you helped make it. You know, I never took you to be the romantic type".

Marcus lowered his gaze as his lips tugged into a small smile. "I'm glad you liked it. I thought you could find a photo of Clarke to put in there".

Marcus's fingers traced the curve of her neck and down her collarbone, following the silver chain to its heart locket. It was then that he noticed that she wasn't wearing Jake's ring.

"Where's your other ring?"

Abby shrugged, her eyes flickering down. "I figured that it would be a little heavy wearing both, so I gave the ring to Clarke," Abby glanced at her daughter fondly, who was dancing with Bellamy, the ring around her neck. "Besides, it belongs in the past," Abby's eyes flickered back up to his gaze. "At least that's what he would have told me".

Abby had never told him that she loved him before. Neither had he. But they had never needed the words, and tonight confirmed that. Because Abby Griffin's actions said more than a thousand 'I love yous' ever could.

Abby tilted her head to the side as she studied him. "Marcus, you're staring. What is it?"

Marcus just shook his head, tearing his gaze away from hers. "Just thinking…about how lucky I am that I didn't lose you that day".

Abby's lips softened into a small smile, her heart melting like hot butter. She reached for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She knew that her screams in Mt Weather still haunted him, as did his motionless form when he was trapped under the rubble. And she didn't need to tell him how lucky she was that he was still here by her side, her rock, her support, everything and anything she needed. She didn't need to tell him as she always did that she was here for him. _Always_.

Instead she took a step forward, her voice dropping suggestively as she toyed with the material of his shirt. "Well you know what I'm thinking?"

Marcus raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I'm thinking that there's an empty conference room that a certain councilor spent considerable time decorating this morning, and I'd hate for it to go to waste".

"Oh really?" he smirked.

"Ah huh".

Then Marcus was closing the space between them and capturing her lips in a kiss that took her breath away.

"Marcus," Abby breathed into his lips, repressing a small chuckle. "People are watching".

"Let them".

And he silenced her protests with another kiss.


End file.
